United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps or USMC is a faction which appeared in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare , Call of Duty: World at War , Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The modern United States Marine Corps is portrayed in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In the beginning of the game, Marine Forces of the USMC 1st Force Reconnaissance are portrayed. The player takes the role of Paul Jackson, a Sergeant in 1st Force Recon and part of a Marine Task-Force to invade an unnamed Middle Eastern nation to capture Khaled Al-Asad, who took over the nation in a violent coup. In the Third day of the Invasion, Al-Asad detonated a Nuclear Device in his Capital City. This caused massive Marine casualties of 30,000 men, including Sgt. Paul Jackson. Later, the United States Marine Corps and the Special Air Service of Britain were involved in an operation to retake a Launch Control facility from Russian Ultranationalists and prevented ICBMs from striking the United States' Eastern Seaboard. Their escape was compromised, and in the ensuing chaos it is unknown if any of the SAS soldiers or Marines involved in the raid survived except for Sgt. 'Soap' MacTavish and Captain Price. It is quite interesting to note that there are several Pvt. ranked Marines depicted in the game. This is inaccurate as rank structure in the Force Recon is relatively higher than the regular Marine Corps. This is due to the length of time one spends in training before he can get into the unit, and is commensurate with the maturity and responsibility of being a Force Recon Marine. It would have been more accurate to use several Cpl. or even L.Cpl ranks but this must have averted for the public's familiarity with the rank structure. Call of Duty: World at War The USMC during World War II is portrayed in Call of Duty: World at War. In the beginning, C. Miller (the player) who is part of a Marine Raider reconnaissance team is captured with his comrades on Makin Atoll by the Imperial Japanese Army. Almost a week later, another Marine Raider team led by Sergeant Sullivan and Corporal Roebuck comes to rescue him. After Miller and some other survivors are freed, the squad make their way through the island to destroy an ammunition deposit and eventually escape on boats. 2 years after, Sullivan, Roebuck and Miller are now part of the invasion of Peleliu among the 1st Marine Division. After two months of fighting on Peleliu, and losing Sullivan during the landing, "The Old Breed" head for Okinawa, where the final American versus Japanese land battle would take place. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The release date of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (November 10) is the USMC's birthday. The Marines are not a playable faction, though they are mentioned at the end of "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" and are seen as the player flies away. They secure the SAM sites and "mop up" what the task force left behind and secure the hostages (though their character models are only reused ones of the Rangers'). It is later revealed that General Shepherd, U.S. commander of armed forces in the Middle East, commanded the Marines during the attack against Al-Asad. Also during the level "Of Their Own Accord" numerous Marine CH-46 Sea Knights are seen throughout the level supporting the battle and extracting wounded. A CH-46 Sea Knight is at the extraction zone at the end of "Cliffhanger", and the men securing the landing zone use the Call of Duty 4 skins of the Force Recon. AV-8B Harriers and AH-1W Super Cobras (which are proprietary to the Marine Corps) can be seen and called in as a killstreak reward in multiplayer. There are U.S. Marine members in Task Force 141, most likely from MARSOC, Force Reconnaissance platoons, Reconnaissance Battalions, and Scout Sniper platoons. [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized ]] Marines appear in [[Modern Warfare: Mobilized|''Modern Warfare: Mobilized]]. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Marines will appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops. As of now, they have only appeared in the mission "Crash Site", which is set during the battle of Huế of the Tet Offensive. The Marines will fight the actual battle while the SOG main characters will accomplish their own objective. They will give support if demanded by the SOG members. They appear to be Marine Force Recon as they wear tigerstripe camouflage instead of the olive-drab uniforms worn at the time. The Marines are also set to be featured in multiplayer as a playable faction. List of Known Members Prominent Members 'Second Russian Civil War' *Lieutenant Vasquez (KIA) *Staff Sergeant Griggs (KIA) *Sergeant Paul Jackson (KIA) 'Cold War' *Captain Alex Mason *Sergeant Frank Woods 'World War II' *Sergeant Tom Sullivan (KIA) *Sergeant Roebuck (Formerly Corporal, Possibly KIA) *Private C. Miller *Private Joe Miller *Private Polonsky (Corporal in Final Fronts) (Possibly KIA) *Tank Dempsey Supporting Members 'Second Russian Civil War' *Chief Warrant Officer Smith *Sergeant Scully *Private Massey *Private Roycewicz *Private West *Two-Six Team Cold War *Private Groves World War II *Major Gordon *Sergeant Lozano (Formerly Private) *Sergeant Rooker (Formerly Private) *Sergeant Scott *Corporal Denny (Formerly Private) *Private Aholt *Private Cook *Private C. Miller *Private H. Nelson *Private Henderson *Private K. Pyle *Private Koopman *Private Locke *Private Luyties *Private M. McCord *Private Ryan Behind the scenes *On the earliest stages of Call of Duty 4 development, Marines used same HUD icon as Americans in Call of Duty 2. OpFor used custom icon. *As seen in C4 demo, USMC originally had different faction icon in Call of Duty 4. *The USMC multiplayer faction icon can be found in Modern Warfare 2 files. This proves that USMC were originally playable faction, as the icon is different from Call of Duty 4 icon. *And in Black Ops MP in the mp teaser you can see Mp USMC Icon Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:marines1 4.png|Marines fire at an enemy while inside a building. File:marines2 4.png|Marines about to breach a door. shot0051.jpg|Marines in Call of Duty 4 shot0052.jpg|A U.S. Marine with an M4A1 Carbine Marines fighting BravoAlphaSix.jpg|Marines fighting the enemy. 500px-CoD4-M249soldier.jpg|A Marine with an M249 SAW. Call of Duty: World at War File:Marines1-5.jpg|Marine Raiders at Makin Atoll. File:Marines2-5.jpg|Marines landing at White Beach on Peleliu Island. Rooker and Denny are the ones in the front. File:Marines3-5.jpg|Marines at Shuri Castle, Okinawa. File:Marines4-5.jpg|Glover firing his flamethrower. 20jg54z.png|Marine Raider with a Thompson SMG. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' File:Zach Parker.jpg|A Marine in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' File:CODBlackOps_wallpaper03_1280x1024.jpg|Marines providing cover for the APC. 250px-JJ.jpg Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops